


All's Fair

by SarcasticIrishCat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticIrishCat/pseuds/SarcasticIrishCat
Summary: Captain Kirk prided himself on being efficient 99.99% of the time.





	All's Fair

James T. Kirk usually prided himself on his ability to use a keen sense of hindsight to prevent either a disaster or a diplomatic incident from occurring. He knew before the most intelligent minds in Starfleet that a lightning storm in space was _not_ going to be pretty; he diffused a potential civil war between two segregated groups with an easy smile and a promise to deliver the minerals they needed to erect a wall between their divided line as promptly as possible; his hindsight allowed him to duck and roll out of his captain’s chair when Bones tried to ambush him on the bridge with a hypo. So yeah, 99.99% of the time he was pretty damn efficient.

Kirk shifted slightly on the hard chair, his ass already starting to go numb. To his left was Spock who still managed to look dignified despite the bright colours that adorned his usually impeccable uniform (and if Kirk squinted he could actually see a few specks of blue still coated to the side of his face). On his immediate right was Bones, equally as colourful but his arms were crossed and he was scowling at ... actually, Kirk couldn’t tell. There was a high chance that he was scowling at everyone.

Spread out on either side of his companions was the rest of their command team, Scotty, Gaila, a handful of ensigns engineering, science and security, a fucking _Klingon_ , and a few of the senior officers in charge of overseeing the cargo bay. Everyone was decorated like a rainbow. 

Seated in front of them was a Starfleet disciplinary board, Admiral Pike included since The Incident occurred _en route_ to a leisure planet near Earth. Their gazes were sharp as they observed the esteemed crew of the _Enterprise_. 

Then Pike asked who started it.

Spock blinked.

Uhura checked her fingernails.

Gaila relaxed in to her seat.

Bones’ scowl deepened.

The Klingon looked really confused.

Pike sighed, and Kirk was really beginning to hate that 00.01%.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fanfiction sitting on my laptop that I had high expectations for but lacked the motivation to complete. This was one of them. 
> 
> My god, it would have been beautiful xD


End file.
